


Kira's Debut

by Silquestnocte



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It takes place in America, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prostitution, Thriller, Voyeurism, because honestly I think the lot lizard trucker dynamic is a very american thing, implied snuff films
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: Light Yagami is a fairly average young man, getting ready to go to college in the fall, and working hard at his new summer job. The pay can be excellent, although it comes with some risks... Including crossing paths with a serial killer.





	Kira's Debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFanime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/gifts).



> Lot Lizard: n. (lott-liz-zurd): trashy, street-level, prostitutes who frequent some truck-stop parking lots and rest areas at night. Most lot lizards openly "advertise" using CB radios; others boldly walk from truck to truck randomly knocking on doors. Same as: commercial company; lizard; pavement princess; sleeper leaper; mattress maiden; truck-stop whore.

A blonde figure slipped in and out of the shadows casted by the towering rigs in the setting sun. A half-melted stick of gum was unsheathed and popped into a mouth graced with a lovely pair of plush pink lips. 

The next guy probably wouldn’t want to smell what the fake mint was masking. 

Light Yagami ran his fingers through the shoulder-length feathered wig. One of the other lizards, Misa, had lent it to him, claiming that blondes had more fun. Light wasn’t sure if the wig had actually inspired any fun, but his last customer seemed to enjoy the how long strands looked as Light bobbed his head. Fifty dollars for about fifteen minutes of work wasn’t bad, particularly for a summer job. Most younger people around here worked the fields, or whatever greasy fast food place was hiring, plenty older adults made careers out of it as well. There wasn’t exactly a lot of economic opportunity around here. 

The land was flat, and currently was undulating with a sea of ripened corn. It was the lifeblood of the community, even if they couldn’t eat a kernel of it. It wasn’t food grade, but it was perfect for ethanol. Harvest had just begun, which meant that truckers were in season as well. Although the drivers that came to this area to ship off the corn were highly unlikely to stick around, seeing as they normally had to cover some five hundred miles a day, the ones passing by on the highway from other communities were liable to stop and refuel. And this is where the real money was. 

College wasn’t cheap, and there certainly wasn’t a single one that wouldn’t be hankering to have Light Yagami in it. He was smart, top of his class (although it wasn’t very competitive with a class of sixty), and had gotten exam scores that easily put him in the top of the nation. And despite all this, and getting a full ride to the best college in the country, he still couldn’t afford a fucking plane ticket, and as sure as hell wouldn’t be able to afford room and board as his college either.  
This meant a summer of work.

He had known a handful of people who did this year round, and luckily they decided to show him the ropes, even if technically he was going to be competition for them. There was exactly one stop in town, Greg’s Truck Top to be percise. There was five of them, two were doing this for the speed some truckers carried with them to make the 10 hour long drives a bit more interesting, and the other two were in a similar position as him. Born in a little town that was a dead end for anyone who wanted a better opportunity than joining the military. Vess, full name Vanessa, had a trailer about a two minute walk from the truck stop, and more importantly, she had a CB radio that you could rent out for pretty cheap. You could easily see the trucks from her place, and so could verify that the person you were chatting without the radio was actually in the rig they said they were in. It was pretty handy for avoiding the few cops that bothered to try shutting down their services too. 

It was a surprisingly cool day, cold enough to wear jeans, but warm enough that Light had opted for a fitted tank top rather than a t-shirt. It was getting colder fast though, once night set in fully, he was probably going to have to pull on a hoodie…  
He was about to exit from the shadows between the trucks when one of the cab doors opened in front of him. A gangly man with pale skin and dark hair stepped out and shot a wide smile at him. 

Well, this was probably going to save him a walk to Vess’s radio.

Light flicked the strands of his wig over his shoulder and aimed his best bedroom eyes at the man. “Tired after a long day of driving?”. The man’s smile seemed to grow wider, to an almost unsettling degree. “Why, yes I am. How much for a night?”  
Light ran a thumb over his bottom lip provocatively, “Six hundred and fifty sound alright for you?”. 

This stop wasn’t exactly filled with truckers looking for a good time, even on his busiest night he couldn’t top five hundred. Really, the price was a shot in the dark, he had no idea if there was actually anyone out there who would be both desperate enough for a hooker and willing to pay that much, even if the hooker had a flawlessly lean sun-kissed body and a face pretty enough to inspire sinful thoughts. This was actually the first time someone wanted to spend an entire night with him, rather than just some quick encounter. Light kept on his equivalent of a poker face, trying his hardest to eyefuck a guy he couldn’t even see fully with the way the light was cast by the setting sun. 

The other man could see him fully though, and what a sight it was to see. The cheap blonde wig had been transformed into spun gold by the forgiving light of the ending day, and he could make out the faint swelling of the other’s mouth. Such a beautiful young man, such a perfect target. Beyond could already imagine him sobbing- He’d have time to fantasize later, right now he had to get this young man into his truck. Beyond rubbed his chin as if he was considering it, it was a good hunk of money after all, even if the kid wasn’t going to see a dollar of it. “Yes, something as sweet as you looks worth it.” 

Light actually found himself blushing lightly after the compliment, he’d been called a lot of things since he started working about a month ago, but sweet hadn’t made the list yet. It was immaterial though, this trucker was about to add to his college fund. Light’s hands rested on his hips, “Great, I’m Kira, may I ask what your name is before we get down to business?” 

Beyond’s eyes flickered over “Kira” one last time, yes, they were perfect. “I’m B, it’s nice to meet you.” his voice rung out as he extended his hand. Light closed the final two steps between them and went in for a kiss on the cheek instead. “It’s nice to meet you too. Shouldn’t we be a bit more friendly now that we’re about to spend the night together?” 

Light saw a shiver run through the other man’s body before he returned the gesture, a peck on the cheek.

“If you’d like to.” Rumbled from B’s throat. 

Light, Kira, sat in silence as B maneuvered his rig out of the parking lot, and out to one of the many empty lots that dotted the countryside. This had belonged to a motel, once, now though it was a quiet, private place tucked in the endless cornfields of this area. 

The interior of the cab seemed even more spartan than Light was used to, and most he had been in were pretty bare. There wasn’t a single stain, a single thread out of place, no loose change on the floor, no little bits of paper in the corner, no scraps of dried grass or gravel caught in the carpeting. It was weird, because the truck was obviously a few years old, and it looked slightly worn, but it was like the guy just gave it a deep cleaning. 

Light was currently curled up against B’s side as they chatted, they had originally been sitting on the fold-out bed further apart, but a pale arm had soon snaked its way around his waist and pulled him in closer. Light felt a little weird about it, but it didn’t feel right to bring it up in conversation. Now that he was closer, he had discovered B’s eyes were a deep red, and that he was probably the most attractive man who had hired his services by a long shot. The only truckers who’d normally entertain Lot Lizards like him were the lonely and desperate, they were often way older, and weren’t even close to looking good even if they were in their prime. But B was handsome, even if in an untraditional way, despite the bags under his eyes, and his unsettling smile. His dark hair looked perfect to run fingers through later, most seemed to like it when Light did that. It was just unusual that it looked like Light might have a bit of fun as well. 

B took a lock of the wig between his fingers, “Would you mind taking the wig off? I don’t want to end up accidentally pulling it off and hurting you.” Kira looked directly into his eyes, something flickered behind his gaze B that hadn’t encountered before, examination mixed with cold calculation. B felt a little thrill run through him as Kira showed more and more signs that he might be a little more entertaining than most. Of course, he only had seven others to compete with, but he was off to a very good start.  
Beyond watched as the wig was shucked off, and a layer of soft brown hair was revealed. Much better. It wasn’t quite long enough to get a firm grip on if he tried to run, but it was long enough to grab onto once things got a little more personal. With a smile, he leaned in and brushed his lips along the tan expanse of the other’s skin, pleased that he couldn’t pick up a trace of tobacco smoke or the acrid smell of ice. Both tended to put him off a bit. 

Light took B’s advance as a sign to begin, even if this wasn’t sitting right with him. His gut was practically screaming at him that something was wrong, even though B had been better behaved than anyone he’d serviced all week. “So, how would you like to begin?” There were pale hands wandering over his back now leaving goosebumps in their wake. If Light could get himself to calm down, he might actually enjoy this. 

Burgundy eyes blinked in thought, and then the reply of “How about a drink?” came next. Kira agreed, although he asked for only water, not the bourbon Beyond offered him.

‘How interesting, someone seems to want a clear head.’ Beyond pulled out a water bottle from the refrigerator as well as a tall black glass. This was his most important tool, not his rope, his knives, or even the drugged gel carefully lining the bottom of the glass. The chilled water trickled into the cup, Kira was obviously pleased that it was from an unopened bottle. The kid was obviously smart enough to be aware of the dangers of strange drinks, but obviously not quite smart enough that there was more than one way to skin a lot lizard. 

Beyond poured himself a shot and swallowed the flaming liquid down in one go while Kira sipped on his water. Burgundy eyes watched as brown ones began to droop. It was concentrated stuff, an excellent investment to be sure. Then they widened, and to Beyond’s surprise, the water was suddenly splashed over him, and Kira had stood up and was striding to the exit only a few short feet away. Luckily Beyond managed to snag the boy by the back of his shirt, and then was able to pull him into a chokehold. If he wasn’t going to go to sleep from a drink, then he could do it from a bit of light oxygen deprivation. He’d have to be careful though, wouldn’t want the main event to take place so early in the program after all. This was when Kira dished out his second surprise, a swift elbow to the gut. The air rushed from Beyond’s lungs from the impact, and his quarry scampered off and out of the cab. Beyond took a short moment to breath and grab a special item from his cabinet before he gave chase, this was either going to be the most exciting evening so far, or the final one. 

Light had been sipping graciously on the cold water offered when a fog began to wrap itself around his mind. His movements seemed to be growing harder to execute, even though it was just lifting a glass to his mouth, and his head was feeling heavy. A bolt of realization flashed through him when his tongue detected a tang in the water. Something was wrong, and he had to get out of here. All the stories of the predators that drove the long highways flashed through Light’s mind as his body bolted for action. The space between him and the door seemed to stretch on forever even though it was only about five steps away at most. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a hand enclose on the back of his tank top, and saw an arm reach around to grab him. Light didn’t want to stick around, no sensible person would, and so he fought. The impact from his elbow meeting B’s ribs was jarring, certainly more for B, but it did it’s job, and the exit wasn’t getting any closer. 

Gravel crunched under his sneakers as Light bolted for the lights of the highway, before he slowed for a moment, realizing that in order to get help, he’d probably would have to admit that he was out here practicing the oldest profession in the world. He couldn’t take that, his reputation would take a solid beating if word ever drifted into town about it, and he couldn’t spend any time in jail. His ankle creaked as he made a sharp turn towards the best refuge he had right now, the fields. Light may not have played tennis in some time, but his reflexes were still somewhat there, even if they were currently dulled as whatever drug B had managed to slip into his drink worked it’s way through him. 

The leaves on the corn stalks stung and scratched as Light zig-zagged through it, trying to put as much distance between him and B while making it hard for him to follow. He could hear someone crashing through the stalks as well, and feet running, behind him. Without a doubt, it was B. Terror drummed through his mind as black began to encroach on the edges of his vision, and his muscles began to refuse to follow his orders. Light tumbled to the ground as his legs finally gave out, the dark scent of soil and the sound of footsteps closing in on him was the last thing he remembered, before being pulled into oblivion. 

Beyond cursed the entire time he lugged Kira back through the corn field. He had taken the liberty of injecting a stronger sedative into the slut’s neck to ensure there would be no more wild chases through corn fields. It was exciting, don’t get him wrong, but now that the rush was over, now that he had captured his prey, it was really overall annoying having to carry someone through the overgrown grass plants. The chase had only lasted a few minutes, but it had made his heart race. It had fed some primal urge he had to hunt and seize, and while part of it was quite satisfying, he now had one-hundred-and-some-odd pounds to lug back to his truck. It was going to be worth it though. After all… 

What kind of show didn’t have a leading lady?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I have a tumblr [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/silnok] where you can chat with me
> 
> I hope that this wasn't too scarring? I didn't think it was too bad until I started to figure out the tags and then realised that I had written something a little darker than I normally do... Whoops. 
> 
> A big thank you to AnimeFanime, who posted something that initially inspired this... And was supposed to get this fic for their birthday approximately two years ago....  
> and another big thank you for my readers who wait literal years for updates... I'm trying to do better.


End file.
